Business Trip
by wint0green
Summary: Gamzee is on a business trip that was supposed to last a week- but flights and meetings got delayed, and now a very annoyed karkat has to wait another 14 days for his boyfriend to come home. Humanstuck. Mainly GamKar with some DaveJohn and NepRezi. Other side ships as the story goes along.
1. Chapter 1: Extended Stay

***sighs* Hhhhhokay. Yes, I am starting another one. I have no idea why. I just needed to. It's probably going to end up being a bad decision anyway. Well, go ahead and read. I'm sorry for the long-ass memo. Just bear with me here and PLEASE tell me if you want me to continue.**

"So basically you have to be in Atlanta fucking Georgia for another two weeks?!"

"...Yeah…"

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you cannot believe what you are hearing. He has to be gone for another _two weeks_?! Two?! He said one week, not three!

"Why in the everloving fuck do you have to be there for another 14 days?"

"Uh, well the flights and meetings got delayed. It's not like I'm motherfuckin' choosing to stay in this city longer, Karbro."

"I fucking know that, but do you ever complain?! Gamzee, you can't just fucking go along with whatever this stupid company decides to pull out of its ass. Say something to HR! I don't fucking know!"

"Well i don't motherfuckin' see why you're all up and stressin' about this, bro. You're the one who said he wouldn't miss me."

Oh fuck no, he did not just say that. No. You will never admit to missing his lazy ass.

"Shut the fuck up, I just don't want to be the one caring for both cats while you're gone. I don't miss you. I can function perfectly without you."

"I sincerely doubt that, Karkles."

"What the fuck ever. You're the one who's fucking clingy. I have to go get food for this empty house now, so bye."

"Alright, Grumpy. Love ya."

"I love you too."

You hang up the phone with an angry tap on the screen and shove the thing down into your pocket. Of course you don't miss him. Why would you miss the asshole anyway? It's not like you depend on him.

You get up off of the couch and grab your keys from the side table. Your shorthair, pure white cat, Crabdad, walks over to you and runs himself around your legs. You lean down and scratch his head.

"Fucking dumbass. You're lucky you're cute," you say, smiling softly as you emit a purr from him. You walk to the front door of your apartment and get out into the hallway with ugly-as-fuck dull red carpeting and puke-yellow wallpaper. You make your way to the elevator and press the button that says "lobby".

You tap your foot on the floor while you wait for the doors to open. Stupid catchy elevator music is going to get stuck in your head for the rest of the day.

The doors finally part to let you out of this earworm-filled trap, but before you can step out and onto the floor, you are stopped by your hatred for the two standing in front of you.

"Oh, Hey Karkat!" John says, waving. Dave does nothing. Nothing at all. This is why you hate him. He just stand there with his arm around John, staring ahead like the douchebag, fake-coolkid he is.

"Out of my way, fucktards," you growl out, shoving past them towards the front doors of the complex.

"Alright! Nice to see you anyway!" you hear the nerd yell back as the elevator doors close on him. He is such a fucking idiot. You guys are neighbors, it's not like he hasn't seen you in years.

You are too lazy to go back into the garage and find your car, so you decide to take the public transit. Luckily, the bus doesn't take too long to show up and you are on your way to the supermarket.

You're glad you live in Monrovia. It's close enough to LA so that it has nice weather, but it's not completely filled with homeless bums and isn't as gritty. It takes about fifteen minutes to get to the building.

You get what you need and line up in the checkout and, apparently, this is a day when you can do nothing but run into your friends. You are greeted by a popular blind, red-lensed 24-year old and her cat-obsessed girlfriend in front of you in line.

"Heeey Karkles!" Terezi says, grinning. "What brings you here this time of year?"

You glare straight at her and you make sure she can smell it or whatever.

"Terezi, I am here, much like an average fucking person, to buy food. Why the fuck else would I be here?"

"I don't know, to escape your longing of your juggalo man-hunk," she giggles out, poking you in the shoulder. You wonder how the fuck she knows where to reach if she's blind. Nearly all the shit she pulls off is impossible for usual blind people.

"Shut the fuck up, Hangwoman, I don't miss the asshole. I'm actually glad I get a break from him," you snap back. Nepeta narrows her eyes at you and shakes her head.

"Lies," she snarls out. You lean back a bit, eyes wide, as she glares at you. "Of course you miss him. There's no way you don't."

You roll your eyes at this and scoff. "Whatever, Nepeta."

She turns around along with Terezi and you eventually escape from the grocery store. They both sit next to you on the bus, and of course they annoy the living shit out of you just like all of your other friends. It's weird how you all ended up living in the same apartment after college.

As soon as you shut the door to your apartment, you flop down on the couch and are greeted by your turtle-shell Maine coon, Goatdad. He jumps up on the back of the couch, meows, and carefully places his front paws on your chest. You reach up and smile, scratching his fuzzy cheek. He starts to purr and brings his hind legs down from the couch and onto you, leaning his entire body against your hand, rubbing your fingers with both cheeks. You laugh lightly as he rubs his face along yours, licking your nose.

"You fucking huge, floofy feline. You are way too fucking affectionate. You get it from Gamzee," you say happily, running your hands down his back all the way to the end of his tail, the long, thick fur falling off in clumps due to his shedding.

Crabdad walks into the room, and as soon as he does, Goatdad jumps off of you and pounces onto him. He successfully takes him down and, per usual, starts licking him and trying to groom him. Crabdad deals with it for a while, but escapes from his best friend's loving clutches, and runs back into your room and under the bed, his normal spot for the day. Goatdad prances into the room along with him to do god knows what.

This is when you decide to switch on the TV, and only the future Karkat would know that this is a bad idea. The first thing you see is the default news station the television always switches on to. But, the thing you see is not-so-default.

It's Gamzee and his for once unpainted face in a dress shirt and tie, being interviewed by the news crew. Apparently, the company he worked for wanted some employees to be interviewed about the major flight delays. This is exactly what you didn't need. More things to remind you of him. Somewhere, the future Karkat is screaming "I told you so".

You stare at the screen for a while before the news channel switches to a new subject and you quickly change the channel. You exhale deeply, feeling a bit reassured that the TV will provide some magical subject to distract you. But this news channel has the same story too. _Click._ The next channel has a bunch of circus clown on it. Hell no. _Click. _This show is all about colors. Today, of course, they talk about purple. Gamzee's favorite. He has purple everything. _Click. _A documentary about the zodiac, focusing on Capricorn and Cancer. _Click._ This one has an ad for Faygo. _Click. _

By this point, you shut the TV off altogether. The universe is deciding to screw with you today, isn't it?

Now you _have _to get him off of your mind or else you'll go crazy. The need to hug him will become so strong that it will build up inside you and you'll explode like a shaken up soda bottle.

You shake this though from your head immediately. Think of something to distract you, goddamnit! Oh, you know, you'll get a snack! Yeah, food will solve this problem. Food and a little online chatting with your friends.

You grab a half-full bag of potato chips from on top of the fridge and walk into your bedroom. You take your red laptop off of the desk, sitting on your bed with your knees up. You put the keyboard on your legs, pry it open, and run Pesterchum, the thing all of your friends use. You see Sollux is hosting another memo and you click on the dull yellow type, sending you to another hellhole of a chat.

carcioGeneticist [CG]joined memo.

CG: HELLO ASSHOLES, WHAT FUCKING DECAYING ANCIENT RUINS OF A MEMO ARE WE GOING TO CREATE TODAY?

GC: H3Y K4RKL3S :]

GC: F4NCY S331NG YOU H3R3 H3H3.

CG: AND I SUPPOSE YOU ARE HERE ON A REGULAR FUCKING BASIS.

TA: actually ye2 2he ii2 becau2e 2he liike2 to rp wiith everyone.

CG: THANK YOU SOLLUX, FOR HELPING ME OUT THERE.

CG: I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.

TA: no problem kk

caligulasAquarium [CA] joined memo.

CA: greetings wworthless landwwellers.

CG: OH SHUT THE FUCK UP. JUST BECAUSE YOU STALK FEFERI AT THE POOL ON A DAILY BASIS DOES NOT MEAN YOU FUCKING LIVE IN THE WATER.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] joined memo.

CC: )(ello everyone! 38D

CC: w)(at are we talking about today?

TA: not really anythiing

TA: ju2t chattiing ii gue22

CG: EVEN IF WE WERE DISCUSSING SOME WEIRD SERIOUS MATTER IT'D GO COMPLETELY OFF TOPIC AND HAUNT US ALL.

apocalypeArisen [AA] joined memo.

AA: hell0

TA: hii AA

TA: how are you?

AA: g00d!

AA: i actually had a successful excavati0n with my team this m0rning!

TA: that2 niice

AA: s0 any h0t t0pics t0day?

AA: being all the way in egypt for five m0nths really d0esn't pr0vide ime f0r me t0 catch up with y0u guys.

GC: W3LL TH3 ONLY TH1NG 1 C4N TH1NK OF 1S TH4T G4MZ33 1S ON 4 BUS1N3SS TR1P 4ND K4RK4T C4N'T STOP TH1NK1NG 4BOUT H1M H3H3H3 :]

CG: TEREZI YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW

CG: I DO NOT MISS THAT FUCKING JUGGALO.

terminallyCapricious [TC] joined memo.

CG: OF FUCKING COURSE.

TC: hEeEeEeY :o)

GC: G4MZ 1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3 BUSY :?

TC: wElL tHeRe'S nOt aNy MeEtInGs FoR LiKe

TC: ThReE hOuRs

TC: So I'm FiNe :o)

GC: W3LL YOU'R3 JUST 1N T1M3

GC: B3C4US3 W3 W3R3 JUST T4LK1NG 4BOUT HOW NUBS MCSHOUTY 1S CONST4NTLY LONG1NG FOR YOU :]

CG: TEREZI SHUT THE FUCK UP I DO NOT MISS HIM

TC: Oh DoEs He NoW?

arachnidsGrip [AG]joined memo.

AG: don't deny it karkles ;;;;)

AG: you miss him to deeeeeeeeath!

CG: WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THIS

CG: I ***DO NOT*** MISS HIM AND THAT IS THAT

CC: awww come on karkat!

CC: )(e's your glubbing BOYFRI-END!

CC: of course you miss him, don't lie.

TC: wElL sAiD sIs

TC: I sUrE aS hElL mIsS hIm :o(

arsenicCatnip [AC] joined memo.

AC: awwwww!

AC: that's adorable! :33

CG: AND THEN THE CAT-OBSESSED FUCKING FANGIRL DECIDED TO COME IN AT JUST THE RIGHT TIME.

AC: just in time to assure gamz33 that you miss him!

AC: because you do! :33

TC: I kNoW nEpSiS

TC: No MaTtEr HoW mOtHeRfUcKiN hArD hE dEnIeS iT

TC: I kNoW hE dOeS ;o)

CG: OH MY GOOOOOOD

CG: ALL OF YOU STOP FUCKING SAYING THINGS THAT DO NOT APPLY TO YOU

CA: oh come on

CA: evven i knoww wwhat it's like to fuckin miss someone kar

CG: I FIND THAT EXTREMELY DIFFICULT TO BELIEVE, YOU ARROGANT PRICK.

CA: wwell you better get to believvin it

TA: shut up fii2hdiick we all know that2 not true

CA: and wwhat experience do you havve sol

CA: you spend your days at your fuckin computer tryin to wwoo some wweird fossil girl

TA: fuck off a22hole you don't know anythiing about that

AA: wait s0llux what?

CG: WILL YOU TWO FUCKING STOP WITH THE CANDLELIGHT HATE DATE AND GET ON WITH THIS

CG: EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE NOTHING TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT

AG: i think we can beg to differ karkat ::::)

CG: DO NOT FUCKING START THIS AGAIN

CC: karkat we all know you can't deny it.

AC: if we have to slap it into you we will not hesitate

CG: OKAY NEPETA THAT IS BORDERLINE PSYCHOPATH

CG: DO NOT REMIND ME YOU SAID THAT

CG: EVER.  
GC: SORRY K4RKL3S BUT YOU JO1N3D TH1S M3MO SO NOW TH3R3'S NO 3SC4P1NG 1T

CG: YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!

TC: wHaT dId ShE bRiNg Up?

CG: SHE BROUGHT UP THE STUPID FUCKING FACT THAT I MISS YOU WERE YOU NOT LISTENING

TC: So YoU fInAlLy AdMiT tO iT ;o)

CG: WHAT

CG: NO

AC: no no no you admitted to it now we all know its true! :33

GC: SO TH3 GRUMPY SUSP3CT 4DM1TS TO D3S1R1NG TH3 TOUCH OF H1S CLOWNY BOYFR13ND.

GC: Y3T 4NOTH3R C4S3 SOLVED BY TH3 H4NGWOM4N AND H3R TRUSTY COMP4N1ONS.

CG: YOU DID *NOT* JUST SAY THAT

CG: YOU DID NOT HAVE TO FUCKING WORD IT THAT WAY

GC: OH BUT 1 D1D :]

TC: i DuNnO bRo i KiNdA lIkEd ThE wAy ShE wOrDeD iT ;o)

CG: SHUT UP CLOWNFUCK

CG: WE DO NOT NEED YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS

turntechGodhead [TG] joined memo.

TG: sup

ectoBiologist [EB] joined memo.

EB: hey!

CG: OH GREAT, ANOTHER PAIR OF IGNORANT ASSHOLES DECIDE TO JOIN THE ANNOY THE FUCK OUT OF KARKAT PARTY.

EB: why would we be annoying you?

TG: i think he's just riled up about the juggalo asshole being gone

EB: oh yeah

EB: is that why you're mad karkat?

EB: well

EB: more mad than usual?

CG: NO IT IS NOT

TC: nAh JoHnBrO wE'rE jUsT bOtHeRiN hIm AbOuT hOw MuCh He MisSeS Me

TG: are you kidding me

TG: ever since the day you left we have been teasing him about it

TG: the dude is barely making it over here

TG: the way he reacts to us bothering him is ironic as hell.

TC: WaIt A fUcKiN sEcOnD hErE

TC: I dOn'T tHiNk I wAnT yA tEaSiNg HiM dAvE

TG: whatever clown i'm gonna do what i want

TG: it's my job to be ironic

CG: STRIDER YOU ARE SUCH AN IGNORAMUS THAT I COULD SHIT MILES OF RAGE SNAKE TO CHOKE YOU TO DEATH.

CG: YOU DON'T EVEN USE THE WORD "IRONIC" CORRECTLY YOU ASSHOLE

TG: so what

TG: like i said, i'll do what i want

EB: come on dave, don't be a douche bag!

EB: if you keep doing that i'll never let you rap around me again.

TG: i don't want to risk it

TG: so fine

CG: I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SAY THIS, BUT THANK YOU EGDOUCHE.

TA: okay 2o should we end thiis now becau2e iit ii2 goiing nowhere

triggerWarning [TW] joined memo.

TW: Hell9 there every9ne.

sexyGreaser [SG] joined memo.

SG: oooh kankri hiya toots

CG: OH NO

CG: DO NOT TELL ME YOU TWO ARE HERE

TW: I'm s9rry Karkat, did I trigger y9u in any way?

CG: OH MY GOD KANKRI BY NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU AND YOUR FUCKING COCKY GREASER BOYFRIEND ANNOY THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME

SG: wvell at least i aint tryin a sext him wvhile im on here

TW: Cr9nus, y9u c0uld have triggered s9me9ne! D9n't speak of that ar9und here!

CG: WAIT

CG: WAIT A FUCKING SECOND HERE

CG: YOU GUYS HAVE DONE THAT?

TW: Well…

TW: I kn9w that lying can 6e classified as triggering s9…

SG: wvhat kanbabe is tryin a say here is that yes, wve indeed havwe

CG: OH MY GOD

CG: EVERYONE IN THIS MEMO WAS JUST FUCKING TRIGGERED I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT

TW: 9h dear…

SG: hah, nowv nepeta can fantasize about that

AC: oh you bet i will.

CG: SWEET JESUS

CG: STOP TALKING  
TG: oh but karkat, we have just begun

CG: STRIDER I SWEAR TO GOD

TG: what god, karkat?

TG: there is no god now

GC: H3H3H3 TH1S 1S GO1NG TO B3 FUN

TW: Excuse me 6ut i d9 n9t think we sh9uld 6e speaking of such things. I myself am a 6it triggered by his su6ject. The c9ncept 9f intimate and/9r physical r9mantic relati9nships is a very pers9nal thing, and unfairness is an9ther p9ssi6le trigger, s9 if we talk a69ut it then every9ne has t9.

CG: KANKRI DO YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULD BE "TRIGGERED" BY THEMSELVES NOT BEING ABLE TO TALK ABOUT THEIR SEX LIFE

TC: i DuNnO kArBrO

TC: I kInDa WaNt To TaLk AbOuT iT

CG: FUCK YOU

CG: FUCK YOU FOR ME JUST READING THAT

TW: 9h well hell9 there Gamzee!

TW: H9w have y9u 6een?

TC: i'M gOoD kAnKrI

TW: I heard y9u were out 9n a 6usiness trip. Y9u sh9uld 6e c9ming h9me t9m9r9w, right?

TC: wElL i WaS sUpPoSeD tO

TC: bUt SoMe MeEtInGs AnD fLiGhTs GoT dElAyEd

TC: AaAaAaAnD sO i'M hErE iN aTlAnTa FoR aNoThEr TwO wEeKs :o(

TW: I see.

TW: Well I 6et my little 6r9ther misses y9u.

CG: NO

CG: WE JUST GOT OFF OF THAT FUCKING TOPIC

AA: 0h karkat st0p it.

AA: y0u are a n0rmal human being and human beings always feel desperate l0nging when their l0ved 0nes are g0ne.

AA: and d0n't y0u dare say y0u d0n't l0ve gamzee.

AA: because that w0uld be very idi0tic of you.

CG: YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SCIENCEY HUMAN PSYCHOLOGY THING.

TG: haha no i want to hear about your sex life karkat

TG: i'm sure gamzee will be glad to tell me

TC: WeLl I mIgHt HaVe SaId SoMeThInG bUt NoW i ReMeMbEr

TC: YoU'rE hErE :o(

TG: oh wow, clown.

TG: that was such a bad burn i think i'm going to be a huge fucking blister for the rest of my life.

TG: why don't you just go smoke some more weed and jack off to shouty somewhere

You swear you can feel Gamzee seething from across the country. You know he and Dave kind of… Well, they really hate each other. Every time they have to deal with or see each other, all of your friends can practically see black mist rising off of them.

TC: shut the fuck up.

Ah shit. Dave made him mad.

TC: YOU STOP MOTHERFUCKIN BOTHERING HIM.

TC: and you never say anything like that to him.

TC: YOU HEAR ME, MOTHERFUCKER?

TG: loud and clear, mr. intimidating typing quirk.

TG: and whatever you say, i'll be sure to do the exact opposite.

EB: alright, dave.

EB: you had your chance! and you blew it!

EB: no rapping in the apartment for a month. and now you have to buy gamzee some more facepaint for when he gets back.

TG: shit

CG: OKAY THIS IS GETTING BORING

CG: I'M GOING TO FUCKING LEAVE

CC: yea)( me too

CC: i )(ave to go give out towels at the pool anyway! 38D

AA: and i have t0 c0ntinue digging 0ut sarc0phagi with my team

TW: Alright

TW: I guess n9w is a g99d time t9 say g99d6ye.

triggerWarning [TW] has exited the memo.

SG: wvell i gotta go get some summer lovwin from triggers ovwer here

SG: so sayonara fuckers

sexyGreaser [SG] has exited the memo.

carcioGeneticist [CG] has exited the memo.

Everyone else [EE] has exited the memo because the author thought it'd be too repetitive if she typed all of that shit.

You close your laptop aggressively and place it back on the desk. You cross your arms and stare at the wall in front of you, zoning out.

This is going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2: Party Planning Committee

**Hello there everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I just needed to finish it now. The next chapter will be the last, and i'll post it soon. It'll be fluffly as all getout, so don't worry c: Alright, enjoy!**

"So how do you want to welcome him home?"

"I don't fucking know, Kankri! Why do you think I called you?"

Your name is karkat Vantas and you are currently speaking with your older brother, Kankri, about what the hell you are going to do when Gamzee gets home. It is the second week of two that were added on, and you never thought that having him gone for 21 days would be so fucking unbearable. But you'll never admit that.

"Well perhaps a nice home-cooked dinner would be nice? I'm sure he would love that. Honestly, Karkat, I don't think you need to try so hard to surprise or impress him. I have seen the way he acts around you and treats you, and it looks as if he doesn't care what's going on unless he has you. He thinks anything and everything you do is amazing. So I really fail to see the cause of you stressing so much about this."

You blush a bit at this. You know it's just Kankri rambling, but it still has an effect on you. But you'll never admit that either.

"Well yeah, I guess so, but that doesn't mean I won't want to welcome him home or anything! Like you said, he's really clingy, physically, and he's been gone for a week and a half. I bet it got hard for him after the first three hours he was there. What am i going to fucking do?! He'll be all over me the second his pants fabric is past the doorway. He's probably horny as fuck, so-"

"Triggered," you hear him say with his regular tone. "Karkat, you know you shouldn't blurt such things out around me or others-"

"I don't give a flying fuck, Kankri! You know him! He's tried to seduce me at one of your parties upstairs! He does not care where we are or who we're with! He'll do it! Or me, rather!"

"Karkat, I am going to ignore what you just said, but honestly, don't stress so much about it."

"Whatever. I'm going to fucking go." You hang up and again, tap the "End call" button angrily. You knew he wouldn't be of any help.

Now who the fuck are you going to call? Not the Ghostbusters, even though that damn song is stuck in your head now.

Aradia? No, she's probably busy out in Egypt. Tavros? Nah, he's probably busy with one of his RP's. Sollux? No, he'll probably just stress you out anyway. Nepeta? No, she's probably making out with Terezi. Terezi? No, she's probably making out with Nepeta. Equius? Never. You don't even have his number. Kanaya? No, she's at work right now. Vriska? No, she'll probably just tease you. Eridan? _Hell _no. Feferi? She's on pool duty.

So the only one left is…

Gamzee?

Fuck. This is going to be really awkward.

You tap on his contact which he wrote in his alternating font, **gAmZeE :o)**, and hold the phone up to your ear, trying to piece together a speech as quickly as possible. When he doesn't pick up, you assume he is at a meeting. Now you have to wait in anticipation for him to call you.

After three hours he calls you, sounding more than a little tired.

"Hey Karbaby, I saw ya called. I was at a meetin' so I couldn't pick up. I'm sorry bro."

You roll your eyes at the nickname and speak into the phone.

"It's okay, Gamzee, you don't have to fucking apologize. Now can I ask you something?"

There's silence on the other end for a minute, but he eventually pipes up.

"Uh, depends. I only got fifteen minutes over here until my next seminar which'll last for five hours, but yeah, I guess ya could, bro."

"Um, well… What, uh, I mean, you, home, party? Brationcel? CELE. BRATION, surprise…. FUCK!"

You hear him start to crack up on the other line at your difficulties.

"Havin' trouble over there, Kitkat?"

"UUUUUGH! Fuck you, clownfaggot, just tell me what the everloving fuck you want me to do for you when you get home!"

Again, there is silence on the other end of the line and you start to get worried. You wonder if he's mad, although there is no good reason for him to be.

"You wanna fuckin' do somethin'' for me when I all up and get home?" He sounds elated and you smile lightly.

"Yeah…"

He laughs a little bit.

"Aw bro, that's be motherfuckin' awesome! Well, for one thing, you could all up and pick me up from the airport. I'll be gettin' there about eight thirty at night."

You cannot believe how widely you smile at him getting home. He says he has to go after that, so you guess you'll play it by ear that night.

But right now, you need to spend the rest of the day thinking about Gamzee.

And you'll never admit to that.


	3. THIS IS URGENT, PLEASE READ!

**OKAY PEOPLE I NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP HERE.**

**I know I need to finish this piece of shit, I can't let the readers down like that. But the problem is, I don't know what in the everloving fuck to do. So...**

**How do you want me to finish this?**

**A.) Just some floofy floof fluffness**

**B.) MAKE THEM DO THE FRICK FRACK**

**C.) IDK man maybe somewhere in the middle? Like fluff and then smut and then fluff orrrrr**

**D.) SLOPPY. FUCKING. MAKEOUTS.**

**Please leave your vote as a review, the letter and one word like "smut" "fluff" "makeouts" or "both".**

**Thank you! I'll post the new chapter once I get the results.**


	4. Chapter 4: THE LAST ONE SEESH

**BOOM BITCHES LAST CHAPTER I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Well the polls came in (mostly as PMs, much to my dismay) aaaaaand... It was close, but the winner was fluff. The runner-up was sloppy makeouts. Alright, enjoy this terribly-ended piece of shit.**

Today is the day.

He is finally coming home.

After three agonizing weeks.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are frantically scrambling around your house, trying to find your keys. You need to find them this second or else you'll be late. You need to be at the airport by 8:15 and it is 7:10 now, the airport being one hour away in Los Angeles.

You run around the kitchen, scanning the countertops until you trip over Goatdad and fall onto the white tile floor. You groan and turn around, flipping the furry animal off, and while doing so you notice that you are holding your keys in your hand. You glare at them for a minute before standing up quickly, grabbing your phone off the back of the sofa, and running out the door.

You speedwalk down the forever ugly hallway and into the elevator, praying that your friends won't be in your way. You press the parking lot button so hard that you're surprised you don't break it. As you make your descent into the labyrinth, you tap your foot on the floor, dealing with the odd pulling feeling of the elevator.

You run to your small black car, sit down, slam the door shut, and turn it on within three seconds, trying desperately not to speed. The second you get onto the street, however, you discover that it is clogged with heavy traffic. You nearly destroy the steering wheel with how tight you are gripping onto it, leaning forward, gritting your teeth and furrowing your brows.

"FUCK YOU, CUTTING ME OFF!" You scream, nearly going deadweight on the horn at the asshole in front of you. After seven minutes of no moving, you roll your eyes and cross the double yellow line, speeding and turning left.

After quite a bit of yelling, honking and speeding, you make it to LAX. It is 8:05, so you made it in pretty good time. You pull out your phone to check the message Gamzee sent you about what gate he would be arriving at and make your way there. You sit down on one of the blue fabric seats and stare out of the large windows, watching planes take off and land. You check your phone for the time, and see that it has been two minutes since you last checked. It seems like it's been an hour!

You spend the rest of your time bounce-shaking your leg, resting the side of your head on the tips of your fingers, and tapping one hand on the chair arms for who knows how long.

Come on, come on.

It's 8:35! Jesus fucking-

You jump up as soon as you see Gamzee, running towards him at light speed and jumping onto him, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in the crook of his neck. You are significantly shorter than he is, so he wraps his arms around your lower back, making sure that you won't fall. He sets his carry-on suitcase on the floor and rests his forehead on your shoulder for a minute before setting you down.

"Hey, Karbro!" he laughs happily, leaning down to kiss your cheek. "It's nice to see that little grumpy face of yours smilin'."

As soon as he says this you furrow your brows and your expression return to its default scowl. You didn't even realize that you had been smiling.

"So can ya help me find the baggage claim? I don't really wanna lose all my shit here," he says, picking his suitcase back up.

"Yeah, sure."

You walk normally for about thirty seconds, a record, before he reaches over and grabs your hand tightly. You shoot a glare in his direction and he just smiles like usual.

By now it is getting really difficult not to spew your love all over him. The urge to just jump up and hug him and kiss him and run your fingers through his hair and-

No, no, no! You can't think about that! You're in fucking public! Once you get home you can do th-

Not fucking that either! Get ahold of yourself! You are under no circumstances going to give in!

Somehow, you make it to the baggage claim without exploding, and soon you are driving Gamzee home in your car. You get about halfway down the road before he starts playing around with the dashboard, switching radio stations frequently, drumming on the console with his fingers, and finally, pawing on your face.

"Jesus titfucking christ! Do you want me to fucking crash, cock mongler?!" You raise your voice, swatting him away.

"Sorry bro, I'm just really up and happy that I'm home and I get to see ya," he says, tousling your hair a bit. You roll your eyes.

"Whatever, clown, just don't make me die because you're happy."

Traffic is still heavy, but this time you have someone there to laugh at your creative cursing, which actually makes the experience enjoyable.

Soon you are in front of your apartment door, and Gamzee is practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. You know the cats will come bounding out of the bedroom the millisecond they hear his voice. You turn the key, pry the door open and-

"WELCOME BACK GAMZEE!"

You are nearly thrown back against the wall by the shockwave of sound your friends make. The apartment has been covered in streamers, there's an array of snacks and treats on the coffee table, and every person you know is there.

Okay; you need to get a few things straight here:

First of all: Why?! After Gamzee just got back from a three-week trip, he's gotta be fucking exhausted!

Second of all: Who?! And why didn't they tell you this was happening?!

Third and most importantly: _**HOW IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK DID THEY ALL GET INSIDE OF YOUR HOUSE?!**_

Apparently, Gamzee isn't thinking these things, because he just smiles and hugs everyone, music playing and people talking all the while. You get his bags in your room, and from there, the night flies by so fast that before you know it it is 11:42 P.M. and you are laying on top of him, your head turned to see the T.V. Everyone left about fifteen minutes ago, and neither of you really wanted to clean up yet. So, like usual, you ended up watching _Date Night_ for the millionth time.

You place your hands on his chest next to your face and slowly turn your neck away from the movie, staring at the cushions of the sofa. Gamzee starts rubbing your back softly, and after a few minutes he turns off the flick and helps your exhausted ass into the bedroom for sleep.

But you can't sleep. You know why, though. You need some quality boyfriend attention.

You roll over to him and swifty wrap your arms around his neck, nuzzling into his chest. You feel the vibrations of him chuckling against your cheek, and he scoots down awkwardly to kiss you on the lips. You just don't feel like protesting right now, so you pull yourself closer to him; for once, _you're_ suffocating _him_ with an embrace. He slowly runs his hands up and down your bare back, soothing you even more. You missed this. You missed him. Fine, you said it. You missed Gamzee to death and you finally had him back..

Eventually, you pull away for air, seeing him smile softly at you. You smile back, not realizing it, but once you do, you blush and return to a scowl.

He knows what you're thinking. He can read you like a book.

"I missed ya too, Karbro," he whispers, kissing you on the cheek softly.

You nuzzle back into his chest, feeling warm and safe in his arms. You're so glad you can warm up the bedding with him again. You never, ever want him gone that long.

And you will most definitely not admit to that.


End file.
